While there have, in the past, been provided hood type seals for zipper bags wherein the slider pull is shackled to the hood, these prior art devices have not been sufficiently secure in many instances. For example, it has heretofore been possible to forcibly move the zipper runners relative to the shackled zipper slider and hood, to open or disconnect the zipper runners for a part of their length and thereby afford access between the opened regions of runners. This was sometimes possible without damaging the bag, so that tampering could go undetected.
Prior hood type zipper seals were more expensive to manufacture requiring high strength components, as of metal, and involved more steps and expense in assembly to a bag, or the like.